


Evil Author Day 2020

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Evil Author Day [1]
Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Canon-Typical Violence, Cora Hale adopted by the Stilinskis, Evil Author Day, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Paddington, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Evil Author Day submissions for 2020. Teen Wolf ideas that have been bouncing around my brain.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Peter Hale, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Evil Author Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161299
Comments: 101
Kudos: 328
Collections: Minions' writings





	1. Unexpected - Pre Stiles/Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on Evil Author Day check out

**January 2011**

“Come on Jackson, I know you hate algebra but the sooner you get this worksheet done the sooner we can play some X-Box.” Stiles tried to bargain.

Jackson gave Stiles a death glare and stated, “This is shit, when am I even going to use this shit as a lawyer.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and said, “We have this argument every single time you’re here for tutoring. You know you need algebra to pass the LSATs with a high enough score to get into a good school.”

They both looked up with panic on their faces as they heard the Sheriff yell out “Stiles!” from the bottom of the stairs. Jackson frantically waved Stiles towards the door.

Stiles left the room and tried to look nonchalant as he walked down the stairs, “What's up Daddio?”

Noah wasn’t fooled by the nonchalant act for a second, “I’m just wondering why you are home, I thought you and Scott had plans to practice lacrosse tonight?”

Stiles shook his head, canceled them when I found out he hadn’t done any of his winter break homework.”

Noah sighed and said “Good boy, I don’t know what Mel is going to do if he falls behind again. So what are you up to? You looked shifty.”

Stiles gave his dad a wounded look and he asked, “Me? Looking shifty? Nah, just doing some extra credit work before school tomorrow.” 

Noah narrowed his eyes and he quizzed Stiles by asking, “For which class?”

Stiles swallowed nervously and he said, “AP Algebra, don’t worry, I’m not planning another essay like the one I did on the history of male circumcision even if it was worth the laugh and the credits it got me.”

Noah rolled his eyes and he chuckled as he said, “Thanks son, I would rather not repeat the parent-teacher conference that spawned. Your Econ teacher is best done in small doses. Go on, finish what you’re doing. Are you cooking tonight or can I order pizza?”

Stiles frowned and he said, “No pizza. I will finish up the worksheets I am working on and I will cook something healthy. You only get one cheat day and that was yesterday.”

Stiles headed back up the stairs but paused when he heard the sheriff’s phone ring. He started to head back down when he heard the sheriff pick up his keys.

Noah called out, “Stiles?” He turned and he saw Stiles on the stairs, “I need to head back to the office, stay out of trouble and stay home please.”

Stiles nodded and silently turned to head back up the stairs. When he got back to his room he held his hand up to silence Jackson, Stiles waited until he heard his dad driving away in the cruiser before he spoke up, “Quick, lift your legs onto the bed.”

Jackson moved because he was curious, Stiles was never this serious. Stiles dug around under the bed and pulled out the scanner he built out of spare parts.

Stiles set it up on the floor and flicked it on in time to hear, ‘it was just the legs, they were found just off a jogging trail in the preserve south of the old Hale house.’

Jackson had paled, “What the fuck. The legs of what?”

Stiles shrugged, “Dad told me to stay home so I would say a body, shhh that’s dad.”

They heard the scanner again, ‘Do we have a cause of death or do we need the top half of her first? Has the coroner been able to identify her?’

The boys looked at each other in shock.

The deputy relaying info responded quickly, ‘No sir, all he could confirm is that she’s in her 20s and initial forensics showed there didn’t seem to be any sign of the legs being moved. We called in the search dog teams from SF PD they should be at the preserve gates in about 20 minutes.’

Jackson looked down at his homework then back up at Stiles, he said, “Let’s go search, it beats algebra any day.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow and he asked, “You, the DA’s son are willing to risk being caught in the preserve while they are searching for a body?”

Jackson nodded, and he clarified, “Half a body. Come on, you know you want to go. I won’t even complain about you calling your wannabe siamese twin.”

Stiles shook his head and he said, “No. Scotty needs to actually finish his homework. He refuses to accept any help from me so he doesn’t get to come out and play. Plus I don’t want to listen to you two fighting.”

Jackson shrugged and he asked quietly, “Won’t he be pissed if he finds out you left him behind?”

Stiles stared at Jackson and he said flatly, “He won’t find out, because the first thing he will do is run to spill the beans to Moma McCall. The only time he doesn’t tattle is when he is in on the adventure or the secret.” Stiles stood and pocketed the keys for Roscoe and his phone, he turned to Jackson and he asked, “You coming?”

They both sprinted down the stairs both wanting to be first out the door. They headed out to the preserve after a quick stop at Jackson’s Porsche parked a few streets away from the Stilinski house to drop off Jackson’s bag.

As they were wandering through the preserve Jackson asked, “So, what I don't get is why are you friends with McCall if he is a tattletale?”

Stiles shrugged and said, “At the start, we were lumped together, I was the hyperactive spaz no one wanted to be around and he was the kid who couldn’t breathe. Now though, to be honest, I am not sure. I love Scotty but lately, he has been getting evasive. I have barely seen him through the winter break. I think I have seen you more with our tutoring sessions. I am not sure if you heard me talking to dad earlier but we had plans tonight to do some last-minute lacrosse practice so he can finally make first line,” Stiles ignored Jackson's incredulous snort with that statement, “but he canceled saying his mom found out his winter break homework wasn’t done. Except he cried off a few of our plans saying he was getting his homework done…”

Jackson rolled his eyes and said, “McCall never could think up a good lie. Meh. So how’s the investigation into my bio parents going?”

Stiles frowned and he haltingly said, “It’s going, well, weird.”

Jackson stopped walking and he asked, “Weird how?”

Stiles was walking but stopped when he realized that Jackson was no longer beside him, he turned and explained, “Weird in that the one mention of you around the time of your birth in the police files is marked as classified and it was marked that way by Talia Hale.”

Jackson looked flummoxed and he asked, “The Hale family?”

Stiles nodded and he said, “Yeah, so… weird. Even using dad’s login didn’t unlock the files.”

Jackson started walking again, slower though as he thought through the problem, he explained, “I think she was the DA before my adoptive dad. He was the assistant DA before the fire.”

Stiles walked beside him and bumped his shoulder in a show of support, he said, “I am not about to give up at the first hurdle. I am looking into what happened around the date of the locked files to see if I can narrow down other cases that may be related so I can use other sources to get info.”

Jackson pulled Stiles into a half hug and he mumbled a quiet, “Thanks Sti.”

They walked quietly deep in the preserve for another ten minutes, partly looking for the half a body, but also both thinking of school tomorrow.

Stiles cleared his throat and he murmured, “I don’t want to protect Scott anymore.”

Jackson perked up at this and he asked, “So no more hassling you instead of Scott when he’s being a douche?”

Stiles nodded sadly, he explained, “It’s clear he's distancing himself from me for whatever reason. I have stuck up for him and protected him ever since we got lumped together in elementary. If he’s not man enough to just tell me we are no longer friends, then I am done protecting him from his own stupid behavior.”

Jackson glanced at Stiles and he said, “I will still have to hassle you if you hit on Lydia though. People will expect it.”

Stiles laughed but it held no mirth, he glanced up at Jackson then fixed his focus back on the ground, he considered how to respond then he snarked, “You mean you didn’t recognize that it was a front, it was a way to give you a reason to hassle me to deflect your attention away from Scotty.”

Jackson nodded and he confirmed, “I had a feeling, but I suspected it was more a reason for you to hide.”

Stiles frowned and he asked, “Hide? From what?”

Jackson grinned and he replied, “From your utter aversion to anything pussy related.”

Stiles shoved Jackson as he laughed out, “Crude much.”

Jackson shoved him back and he asked, “Am I wrong though?”

Stiles looked away as he shook his head. He quietly answered, “No.”

They looked around as they heard a rustling nearby followed by a low growl. Stiles reached out and grabbed Jackson’s arm and started pulling him behind him. He was too slow however and the creature, a large hulking beast jumped out and knocked them both to the ground. It stood over them and glared at them from blazing red eyes, it put a misshapen paw on both of their chests, as they lay side by side, it’s hot breath on their faces, bloody drool slowly dripping from its huge jaw. 

They froze as it sniffed around their necks, Jackson whispered, “Stiles? What do we do?”

Stiles looked at Jackson with fear in his eyes and he whispered back, “I don’t know, my self-defense lessons didn’t cover whatever the fuck this is.”

The beast leaned down and bit them both on the side above their hips while still pinning them to the ground. Once it was done with the bites and it saw red blood staining their sides it walked backward and sat calmly just watching them.

As soon as they were free, Stiles and Jackson both scooted back until they hit a tree. As they sat and got their breathing back to normal Stiles felt his side and gulped as he felt the blood, warm and sticky on his hand. He whisper shouted at the creature, “What the fuck dude.”

The creature stared back at them impassive for a few minutes until it suddenly flinched and stood, the boys saw it turn it’s head as if it was listening to something off in the distance, it flared it’s crimson red eyes at them before it whimpered a garbled, “Help me…. Please…” before it took off running into the forest.

Jackson and Stiles looked at each other before they scrambled to their feet, Stiles pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight, he pulled up Jackson’s shirt and checked the wound on his side. He commented, “It’s stopped bleeding but we should probably get home and clean out the wound.”

Jackson snarked, “You think? We have tryouts are tomorrow. How the hell are we going to do tryouts with gaping bite wounds on our sides.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and said, “Like Coach won’t name you captain just for turning up to tryouts. Let's head back, I don’t really want to be roaming while that thing is loose and we have a clumsy sized first aid kit at home.”

Jackson nodded in agreement and they turned and headed back to the Stilinski house, it was slow going as the wound on their sides would pull when they tried to move too fast. When they were nearly back at the Jeep they heard the distant barking of the search dogs and they sprinted for the Jeep as they didn’t want the dogs to pick up their scent and chase them down. The sheriff would kill them both for being in the preserve during a search.

On the drive back to the Stilinski house Jackson asked, “Won’t your dad notice the missing first aid supplies?”

Stiles shook his head and he explained, “Nah, it’s my job to make sure the kit is stocked properly since it’s usually me using it.”

They pulled up at the house but as they were walking up the stairs to the front door Jackson patted his pockets and he exclaimed, “Fuck!” 

Stiles unlocked the door and looked back at Jackson in confusion and he asked, “What? No, never mind, get in here before one of my nosy neighbors rings Dad to report me coming home after curfew with a boy.”

Jackson hisses to Stiles as he walks in the door, “My keys are missing, I must have dropped them!”

Stiles facepalms and he asked, “Do you have a spare set?”

Jackson nodded and said, “Sort of, I have a spare car key in my locker at school, I will need to find my keyring or replace the house keys quietly.”

Stiles said, “We can go search the preserve before tryouts to find your keyring. We both have study hall at the end of Mondays. Come on, let's go get cleaned up, the blood is starting to itch.”

They both crammed into the bathroom and Stiles pulled out the mega-sized first aid kit he had stored under the bathroom sink. He said, “Right, take off your shirt, it’s pretty torn as it is.” Jackson grumbled but he pulled off his shirt, not his favorite but still a waste of a good button-down.

Stiles got out a washcloth and he cleaned up the wound on Jackson’s side. He was not sure but he could have sworn that the wound was bigger than that when he checked it in the preserve, he internally shrugged, it must have been all the blood making it look worse than it really was. He taped on some gauze and stood before he quietly asked, “Will your parents notice if you don’t go home tonight?”

Jackson crossed his arms across his bare chest and he leaned back against the sink as he said sardonically, “They barely notice me when I am there, I doubt they will even comment on it.”

Stiles moved beside him and nudged his shoulder in reassurance, he said, “You know where the spare room is, grab something to wear from my closet and we will do an early morning run to the school to grab your key from your locker so you can grab the Porsche. With the search going on Dad will catch a nap at the station.”

Jackson awkwardly gestured to Stiles side as if asking if he wanted help, Stiles waved him away laughing, “I got this, go get ready for bed, I will set the alarm so we can be at the school when it’s unlocked.” As Stiles turned away to clean his own wound he muttered to himself, “I doubt you want anyone seeing you arriving with Spazlinski.”

Jackson pulled on his arm to turn him back around, he angrily stated, “Hey, that's not fair, I didn’t start that damn name, your so-called BFF did.” Jackson saw the look of shock on Stiles' face and he said, “Let's make a deal, no more hiding, no more hiding our friendship from Scott and Lydia.”

Stiles nodded his agreement and he silently turned back to the sink, Jackson snatched the fresh washcloth from the side of the sink and he started to clean Stiles bite wound, returning the favor by taping it up with gauze before they packed up the kit together and left the bathroom to pick out something to wear for sleep. 


	2. Lord Paddngton - Pre Sterek & Steter (Time Travel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea thats been bugging me for a while, the end pairings will be Stiles/Derek and Stiles(Tony)/Peter with time travel muddying the waters somewhat.

**EAD - Lord Paddington**  
**November 2012**

_Son,_

_If you are reading this, the worst has happened and I am either dead or missing, likely due to the actions or inactions of Alpha McCall. (Or you broke into my office just after I finished writing it in which case read no further and forget you saw this letter.)_

_I know your instincts are demanding you to protect Beacon Hills and to stick with Scott but you need to ignore those instincts, they aren’t yours, they are a side effect of being bound to the Nemeton. In the USB drive in the envelope, you will find evidence showing how Scott with help from Deaton either caused or contributed to the deaths of Lydia, Danny, Peter, Chris, Jackson and Ethan, all who openly doubted his claims of being a True Alpha. None of this evidence is useable as he has used his father and his father's contacts to get the evidence dismissed. I have also been told by Jordan that Scott used an alpha order to banish both Derek and Cora from Beacon Hills and they were both specifically banned from contacting you or anyone else in Beacon Hills. They are currently unaware Peter was killed._

_I have left contact details on the USB drive for your Uncle Clive. He is aware of the supernatural word and he is also a spark, he has a plan to keep you safe, you need to go to him, leave behind all your trackable electronics, use the cash Mr. Elworthy will give you and just run. You need to ask your Uncle Clive to help hide you from all magical searches as Deaton is more powerful than he lets on and he will go out of his way to hunt you down. They are trying to discredit you and anyone loyal to you before they kill you so they can take control of the Nemeton._

_The lawyers will take care of selling everything and they will send you the money via your uncle's lawyers so it is all untraceable._

_I love you my little mischief more than anything and I am sorry I couldn’t get us away fast enough. Be safe and live your best life._

_Noah_

Stiles sat back in his seat in shock. He looked up at the lawyer and he asked, “Do you have copies of the evidence printed out or a computer I can use to review it?”

The lawyer, a Mr. Harvey Elworthy, handed over a folder. He explained, “This is all the evidence Noah was able to collect, some of it was not able to be used as it exposes the supernatural world, but Agent McCall was able to get the rest dismissed through the various judges he has blackmailed over the years.”

Stiles glanced through the various bits of evidence in the folder before he closed it and he sat back in his chair and sighed, he knew in his heart it was all true he just didn’t want to believe the that the man he was so loyal too was so duplicitous.

Mr. Elworthy cleared his throat to get Stiles’ attention then he asked, “Would you like us to book you transport to London? Your Uncle Clive is staying in the Paddington townhouse for the winter.”

Stiles nodded his agreement. He confirmed, “I left my phone and laptop at the house, both are turned off, the only electronics I have on me are a couple of portable hard drives one contains my bestiary and grimoire and the other has my college notes from my remote classes I was doing during my Junior year, my encrypted tablet that has the GPS function disabled and my kindle which is loaded with books and copies of my bestiary and grimoire, its a wifi kindle paperwhite with no GPS.”

Mr. Elworthy turned to his laptop and as he was typing he said, “A driver will meet you in London to take you to your Uncle Clive, we have a passport for you to use under the name Antonius Dominic Paddington. The driver will have clothes for you suitable for winter in London and a burner phone for you to use while you are there.” He pointed to a large manilla envelope on the edge of the desk and he explained, “The envelope contains cash both American and Euros in case of emergency, a burner phone you are to leave at the airport here and your passport. Our driver will have your tickets by the time we are done here and he will take you straight to the airport.”

Stiles picked up the envelope from the lawyer's desk and he started removing the items within and he placed them carefully in his messenger bag he was carrying. He asked, “What paperwork do I need to sign so you can sell the house, apartment, and Roscoe?”

Mr. Elworthy handed over a pile of contracts which Stiles started to read through and sign. After fifteen minutes everything was signed and agreed upon and Stiles was being led out to the back of the law office to where a driver in a nondescript black SUV was waiting. The driver held the back door open and he handed over an envelope which contained tickets for a flight out of Sacramento Airport direct to London in the name of Antonius Paddington leaving in 6 hours. This was placed in his messager bag with his passport. He got into the back of the SUV and sunk back into the seat as he buckled in. He had a long few hours ahead of him on the drive to the airport.

When he was halfway between Beacon Hills and Sacramento Airport he picked up the burner phone and made a call to a number he had memorized from a long time ago.

“Hello?” Derek's voice came through loud and clear, after a few beats the voice again asked, “Stiles?” Stiles thought he sounded worried.

Stiles smiled and replied shakily, “Hey Sourwolf.”

Stiles could almost hear Derek frown with his Eyebrows of Doom (Registered Trademark) down the phone as he asked, “What's wrong Stiles? Why are you calling?”

Stiles sighed and he asked, “I can’t just call to say hi?”

“No Stiles,” Derek huffed out, “I was told you hated me and to never contact you again.”

Stiles smirked, “I could never hate you Sourwolf, many many things but never hate. Anyway, I was unaware of certain actions until an hour ago at the reading of Dad's will. I am now following his instructions and I am on my way out of town. I just called to say goodbye and thanks for all the times you saved me.” Stiles paused unsure how to continue, “Derek, there is a law firm in L.A waiting for you to call with your postal details so the evidence dad had compiled on the deaths of certain pack members will be safe with you, they will also include new identities for both you and Cora. I will text you the details when we hang up. Use a proxy or two to bounce the package around just to be on the safe side please.”

Derek asked, shocked, “Noah is dead?”

Stiles scowled and answered, “Yeah, but not just Dad.” Stiles paused to take a few deep breaths to hold off the impending panic attack, he asked, “Were you told Peter is dead?”

Derek gasped out “No!”, as much as he was angry at Peter’s actions, Peter was one of his last remaining family members and he knew there would no resurrection this time.

“Sorry,” Stiles sighed silently cursing Scott, “Scott told me he was killed trying to escape Eichen House and that he would notify you and Cora himself, but Dad's files say otherwise. The file contains evidence on the deaths of Peter, Lydia, Danny, Chris, Jackson and Ethan who have all died in the last two months. Officially the evidence has all been dismissed by various judges indebted to Agent McCall.”

Derek asked sadly, “So many of the pack are dead, but, why send the files to me?”

Stiles shrugged and said, “I don’t honestly know. I guess… think of it as a contingency. If whatever plan my Dad and my Uncle have cooked up fails, someone I trust needs to have the info when shit really hits the fan.”

There was silence on the line, which was suddenly broken when Derek quietly asked, “Will I hear from you again?”

Stiles slumped back in his seat and confirmed, “No, I don’t think so, I need to disappear before Scott's plan to frame me for several murders actually works, and as much as I miss you and would love to disappear with you I don’t think that’s on the cards. Look, I don’t think any of us are safe, I know Chris has hidden Isaac away under a new identity, I think you and Cora need to do the same. Drop your phone and anything else electronic after you have the package, do me this one favor and live, stay living and stay safe.”

Derek agreed with a simple quiet, “Ok Stiles, as long as you do the same in return.” 

Derek didn’t have the heart to tell Stiles that Cora had vanished a week ago. He was still searching for her but he wasn't holding out much hope that she was still alive, he heard the blip in Alpha Alverez’s heart when he relayed the story of her disappearance. The lie when he said that no one in her pack had been able to follow her trail. Derek hated that he didn’t know about any of the pack deaths since Scott suppressed his pack bonds.

Stiles whispered a quiet, “Love you Sourwolf.” Then he hung up, he sent off the text with the lawyer's details before he took the burner phone apart. Once he got to the airport he would destroy it and drop the pieces into various bins throughout the terminal.

He leaned back in his seat and he just stared out the window, stubbornly ignoring the tears slowly making tracks down his cheeks.

-x-

By the time Stiles arrived at the Paddington Townhouse in London he was exhausted, he couldn’t sleep for long on the plane due to nightmares and no matter what he tried he couldn’t get his body out of the state of alert he had slid into when he left the lawyer’s office in Beacon Hills.

Clive Paddington took one look at Stiles and he asked, “Noahs gone?”

Stiles nodded with a lone tear tracking down his cheek. Clive stepped forward and pulled Stiles into a hug. Stiles clung to his Uncle taking in all the comfort he could. In the space of two months he has lost everyone important to him, they were either killed or he has had to let them go for their own safety.

“I don’t understand,” Stiles ground out through his tears, “I don't understand why he had to die too.”

Clive shook his head, “The actions of the misguided can not be easily understood, nephew.” Clive turned and with his arm around Stiles' shoulder, he led him to a cozy and warm living room deeper into the townhouse.

He gestured Stiles towards one of the large Chesterfield sofas facing the fireplace and he moved to an intercom on the wall. He ordered, “Ashton, please bring through the hot chocolate and snacks.” Before he moved to seat himself opposite Stiles.

Stiles looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes and raised an eyebrow.

Clive smirked and said, “In terms you would understand, Ashton is my Alfred. There are other servants here but they are managed by Ashton and his assistant. If you need anything while you are here just use the intercom.”

Stiles nodded to show he understood then he sat back and he asked, “Why didn’t mom talk about you or the rest of her family?”

Clive shrugged, it looked out of place on the aristocrat, he tried to explain, “I think it stems from losing her sister when she was young. Claire was killed when Claudia was at university. She was studying history, she wanted to research our roots, where sparks came from. After Claire was killed she withdrew and transferred to one of the colleges in California to finish her degree. I don't know if she wanted to be closer to Claire who ran away to the states to marry her husband or if she just wanted out of the life we have here as Claire did.”

Stiles frowned and said, “Stanford, she went to Stanford and she finished her history and medieval studies degrees. What were she and Claire running from? She always refused to answer when I asked why she left England.”

Clive waited until Ashton had placed the hot chocolates and snacks down on the table between the two sofas before he answered, “What do you know of the Paddington family?”

Stiles shook his head and he simply said, “Nothing.”

Clive sighed and he started to explain, “The Paddington family is known for being a long line of powerful sparks. We are normally raised as guardians.”

Stiles held up his hand and he interrupted his Uncle when he asked, “Guardians of what exactly?”

Clive looked at Stiles and sighed as he said, “Nemeta.”

Stiles slumped in his seat and he exclaimed, “Fuck! So that’s why mom was drawn to Beacon Hills?”

Clive reluctantly nodded. “She didn’t realize until you were all settled in Beacon Hills that she was being drawn there. The local wolf pack had hidden the Nemeton under some fairly hefty wards. It is my belief though that her ability to bond with the Nematon is what lead to her murder.”

“Someone worried it would be taken out of their control?” Stiles pondered quietly, almost a whisper, “The pack or the druid? Hard to tell since she died before the fire.”

Clive nodded, “So while you believe she died of a disease, dementia wasn’t it? Our investigation showed she was actually poisoned by magical means.”

Stiles asked, “And you worry that whoever killed mom has their targets set on me?” He looked down at his hands, “They have systematically taken away everyone important to me, Dad, Derek, Peter, Chris, Lydia. 

Clive smiled sadly, “Noah always said you were smart as a whip. We have kept in touch, he knew of your mothers magic, he wasn’t sure if you had yours but he was pretty sure you had found out you were a spark.”

Stiles nodded, pausing to take a sip of his hot chocolate, he confirmed, “I was told by the local druid Alan Deaton that I was a spark.”

Clive's eyes blazed, “What? He knew?”

Stiles nervously nodded, “He said he could sense my spark.”

Clive stood and started pacing, he turned to face Stiles and said, “A druid, not even a darach, would be able to sense the magic of a spark, only a mage or a dark warlock would be able to detect your spark.”

Stiles asked, “So it's likely the cryptic fucker is the one behind dad's death.”

Clive stopped pacing and he asked, “How did Noah die.”

Stiles shrugged and said quietly, “I don’t know, I was notified by Jordan, one of his deputies, that he was attacked and that he died quickly. Jordan wouldn’t give me further details, said he couldn’t while it was still being investigated. Two days later the will was being read and I left town. Dad’s lawyer said you had a plan to keep me safe and alive.”

Clive sat and with a serious look he said, “I plan to hide you in time.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow and he snarked, “Seriously Uncle Clive? How will that work? Won’t they just be able to find the older version of me?”

Clive snorted and shook his head, he explained, “You won’t be you. Did you know you had a cousin? Claire’s son, Anthony Dominic DiNozzo. Claire died when he was 8, he died in a hazing incident at a boarding school when he was thirteen.” Clive saw the look of contemplation flit across Stiles’ face, followed swiftly by the look of intense planning. Clive interrupted his train of thought when he cleared his throat and said, “You do realize there are rules? That you won't be allowed to change events.”

Stiles huffed an exasperated “Of course there is.” He rolled his eyes and he asked, “What rules?”

Clive smiled and started to list the rules, “Your memories of events will be blocked when you arrive by my younger self, you will live your life as Antonius Dominic DiNozzo in the USA, Paddington when in England, my younger self will adopt you and you will be my heir for the Earldom. Your cousin was due to move to Rhode Island Military School when the hazing incident happened. We will cast a few spells on you before we send you back, so you match in age and general description. To be honest the only real difference between you both is your eye color and your hair will need to grow out a bit. You will remember that you time traveled and the people you knew but not how you met or major events in your lives.”

Stiles asked, “What about Anthony’s father? Won’t he notice a son still living in the States when he knows his son died?”

Clive shook his head and scoffed, “That conman didn’t even notice when he left Anthony behind in a hotel in Hawaii for three days when he was 12, it wasn’t until his accountant canceled his credit card for fraudulent charges that the abandonment was noticed. He disowned Anthony soon after. You will spend your breaks between semesters here with my younger self being trained in both your duties as a peer and in magic.”

Stiles frowned and said sardonically, “Well he sounds like a great dad. I guess that's why you will adopt me huh.”

Clive smirked and said, “He married Claire for her money, he didn’t realize that my father cut her access to most of it when they married. He believed that as she was not the heir to the earldom she only got a small trust fund.”

Stiles snorted and he asked, “And he believed that?”

Clive nodded. He looked at Stiles messenger bag and he asked, “Have you got chargers for everything in there? I know you don’t have a phone or laptop, just your encrypted tablet, your kindle, and a couple of portable hard drives?”

Stiles nodded, he said, “A laptop would be great but a lot harder to hide, both my tablet and kindle have cases that make them look like old books. The tablet case has room for various cables. Given my penchant for collecting old books, it won’t seem out of place and I can hide them in my bookshelves when I am not using them. Oh, my dads lawyer said he would take care of sending you my book collection. Peter had helped me collect quite a few rare books about sparks and various supernatural creatures before he was killed. I have scanned a lot of them to add to my personal bestiary along with my copies of the Hale and Argent bestiaries but the books themselves are quite valuable and I wanted them to go to a good home.”

Clive reassured Stiles, “I have a grand library they will find a good home in. A safe home. Are they safe now? Won’t Scott remove what he perceives to be pack property from your house when he realizes you are missing?”

Stiles shook his head, chuckled as he said, “He can try. Thankfully neither Scott or his emissary know the location of Peter’s apartment where I had everything important stored.”

Clive asked, “Noah mentioned Peter gave you some bearer bonds?”

Stiles blushed and said, “I forgot I told Dad that. I got pretty drunk after we cremated Peter, he didn’t want a funeral. I have them here with me. Peter’s various bank accounts have been split between me and Derek, Cora said she didn’t want any of it. The lawyer will be sending that through to your lawyers to reduce the risk of them tracking me down by the money trail.”

Clive pulled out his phone and he confirmed, “I already received the estimated amount from your dad's lawyer, which includes the estimates from the sale of the house and the apartment, which will be added to your trust fund when you arrive in the past. Invest it, I am sure you paid some attention to companies that did well as you grew up.” He noticed Stiles trying to stifle a yawn, “For now, time for sleep, once you have had a decent sleep we will figure out what spells we will need to change you to Antonius Dominic DiNozzo-Paddington heir to the Earldom of Moynihan before we prepare for the time travel ritual.”

Stiles stood and stretched, he said, “Lead me to a bed and I am sure I will sleep for a week.”

Clive called for Ashton and Stiles was led to a room with a huge comfortable bed. Ashton reassured Stiles, “Your uncle has activated the war wards, nothing is getting in. Get some real sleep kiddo. The intercom is on the wall, call me if you need anything, any time day or night, my kind doesn’t sleep.”

Stiles nodded, not really taking in what was said as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed, he tucked his messenger bag under his pillow for safekeeping before passing out into an exhausted slumber.


	3. Little Wolf Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Stiles found Cora before she ran south.

**Little Wolf Lost**   
**EAD 2020**

“Cora, Dad’s going to kill us if he catches us out here,” Stiles whispered as he followed his adoptive sister through the preserve.

Cora shook her head and she commented, “Dad won’t kill us, Uncle Peter will. You know he’s seriously overprotective of us both. Anyway, shut up, I need you to keep an eye out to make sure we don’t stray near the search dogs while I sniff out the body Dad is looking for.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he kept watch both on the preserve and on Cora as they walked through the preserve. Cora tended to block out other senses when she was concentrating hard so Stiles made sure to keep her away from trees and potential trip hazards.

After 15 minutes of slowly walking in a random zigzag pattern, Cora stopped and she grumbled, “The body was moved, I can smell it everywhere.”

Stiles put his hands on her shoulders from behind and said, “Close your eyes and concentrate, I am going to move away and I just want you to stand and see if you can figure out what way to move, it will smell stronger from the direction the body was moved too, so we can follow the stronger scent trail.”

Stiles moved back to the trees and stood still as he watched Cora close her eyes and take deep breaths as she turned in a slow circle hunting down he scent of the body, well half a body apparently.

Cora stopped and faced Stiles and she froze, standing on its hind legs behind Stiles with its claws at his throat was a large hulking alpha in alpha form, red eyes blazing. She yelled out, “What do you want?”

The alpha tilted its head and it looked at her before it roared trying to force her to submit.

Cora let her eyes blaze golden, she was trying to distract the alpha and pull its attention away from Stiles. She wanted to give Stiles the chance to get away.

The alpha threw Stiles to the side and stood to his full height, he was tall in his monstrous shift, he took a deep breath and let loose a terrifyingly loud roar. 

Cora stood her ground and refused to submit. She refused to submit to a feral alpha. She stood her ground shifting to her full beta shift and stood ready for an attack. The feral alpha didn’t disappoint, he leaped at her, taking her down with his teeth at her throat. Stiles stood shakily from where he landed after being thrown and he looked around for a distraction. He found a large branch on the ground, perfectly sized to take a good swing. 

Stiles moved beside the tussle on the ground, and he held the branch like a golf club, he let loose with a great upswing and he connected with the alphas jaw. He had hit hard enough to snap back the alphas head away from Cora, the alpha snapped out at Stiles clamping its jaws briefly around Stiles’ leg, getting its teeth firmly embedded in his calf tearing slightly as he pulled away.

The alpha turned its red eyes back to Cora and he slowly advanced on her as she scooted backward on her butt in an attempt to get as far away as possible.

Stiles wasn’t accepting this and he pulled both of his coated knives from the hidden holster he had in the small of his back and he leaped on the alphas back using his knives to stay on the alphas back when he started thrashing around. He was able to get one of the knives embedded in the alphas back between the shoulder blade and the spine before the thrashing pushed him off.

He was lucky enough to land near Cora and he collapsed when he tried to stand. They watched for a few seconds as the alpha continued thrashing around trying to get to the knife that was still in its back.

Cora picked Stiles up in a fireman’s carry and she sprinted back to the house.

Stiles yelled, “Cora stop, put me down, I’m fine. Well not fine but you don't need to carry me.”

Cora ignored him and she kept running towards the house.

“Fuck! Cora if you don't stop I am going to hurl down your back.” Stiles huffed.

Cora stopped and she put Stiles down. She pulled up his plaid shirt and she had a good look at the damage to his side. She exclaimed, “Fuck Stiles, why didn’t you run? We might be able to hide this from Dad when he gets home, but not Uncle Peter, he will know the second he smells your scent, it's already changing.”

Stiles asked, “Good thing Uncle Peter won’t be home for a few more days if his last trips are anything to go by. Am I leaking black goo?”

Cora shook her head and she crouched down and poked at the bite wound to make sure, she confirmed, “No black goo, just red blood. You’re lucky he didn’t break your leg.”

Stiles collapses in relief, but Cora picks him up and lifts him into a bridal carry. She snarked, “Bloody hell Stiles, ya gotta cut back on those damn curly fries you eat.”

Stiles giggled and let Cora take them to the jeep. She stuck him in the passenger seat then ran to the driver's door. He said quietly, “I was worried, I don't want to leave you guys. What the hell was that? I know it was a wolf, but it didn’t seem right.”

Cora glanced at him as she waited at a red light, she said, “He wasn’t, he’s feral, probably pack less and trying to heal by bringing us into his pack.”

Stiles asked, “Do you know who he is?”

Cora shook her head, she explained, “No, Mom kept us kids away from other packs until we were 18, so only Laura was old enough to attend pack meetings with foreign wolves.”

Stiles' head dropped and he asked, “Will I be forced to accept him as my alpha? I don’t want a feral alpha.”

Cora shook her head vehemently, and she ground out, “No! You are as stubborn as I am, he has as much chance of coercing you as he does with me. We have an alpha, it may be a human alpha but we have an alpha.”

Stiles sighed out, “Dad.”

Cora nodded angrily as they pulled up at the Stilinski-Hale house. She moved around to the passenger side and opened the door. Stiles climbed out on his own, reassuring Cora with a quiet whispered, “I’m fine, it’s already healing. Let's get inside and get cleaned up before Dad gets home.”

Cora looked up in shock when she heard the front door open. 

Peter took a deep breath from the top of the steps and he snarled, “What the fuck happened?”

Stiles flinched and he leaned into Cora. 

Cora glared at her uncle and she snarled, “We were in the preserve and we were attacked by a feral alpha. Stiles threw himself into the fight when the alpha nearly ripped my throat out because I refused to submit. Now, are you going to help me get him inside and cleaned up before Dad gets home? He will tear us all a new one if he sees the mess the alpha left behind on both of us.”

“Damn it, Cora,” Peter growled, “How bad is it?” He moved over and picked Stiles up in a bridal carry and took him into the house.

Cora locked up Roscoe and as she followed them inside the house and up to the bathroom she explained, “He's been bitten in the calf, there is no black goo, it's just bleeding a lot and he's lucky the alpha didn’t break his leg.”

Peter looked down at Stiles and he muttered, “You are always so much trouble pup.”

Stiles scowled and flipped Peter the bird as he muttered back, “It's not my fault he got the drop on both of us.”

Peter put Stiles down on the counter so he could examine the wound and he asked, “Were you at least armed?”

Stiles grinned a most evil grin and he said, “I need to order a few replacement knives.”

Peter smiled and he asked, “Your coated Ka-Bar blades?”

Stiles nodded and he confirmed, “My hybrid wolfsbane mix, I had to be careful to make sure I didn’t accidentally hit Cora but when we left one of the knives was still embedded in his back.”

Peter prodded the wound and he looked up and asked Stiles, “Can you handle stitches or do we need to go to the hospital?”

Stiles frowned and he asked, “Won’t we need to call Mel to do the stitches?”

Peter shook his head and moved so they could see the man standing in the doorway of the bathroom with his arm around Cora’s shoulders. Peter explained proudly, “Derek is an advanced paramedic, he can do your stitches if we pull the pain.”

Stiles gasped, “Derek!” He turned to Peter and hugged him, “You finally found him!”

Peter nodded and explained, “It was a mix of good timing and Laura being missing. I can explain more when Noah gets home.”

Derek moved in and he examined the leg wound, he looked up at Stiles and said, “It should only need a few stitches, just to make sure you don't scar while you go through the change and until your wolf healing kicks in.” He looked at Cora and he asked, “What about you? Are you healing alright?”

Cora nodded and she assured him, “I’m healing fine big brother, its just slow thanks to the feral alpha. All the visible wounds have healed.”

Derek pulled out the kit and he started to stitch Stiles leg as Cora and Peter distracted Stiles away from the sight of the needle stitching his leg and pulling his pain as Derek worked.

Once he was all stitched up and the wound covered in gauze they headed downstairs to sit comfortably in the living room while they wait for Noah to get home.

Stiles asked Peter, “Does Dad know you found Derek?”

Peter shook his head and said, “It’s not really something you announce over the phone kiddo.”

Derek cleared his throat and he looked at Peter and said, “Can you tell me now what’s going on?”

Cora frowned at Derek and she asked, “In relation to Stiles getting bit? Or…?”

Derek pointed at her then at Peter and he said, “Well you are supposed to be dead last we knew and Peter was still in a coma when I checked three months ago.”

Stiles snorted and high fived Cora, “Good to know my bribery cookies still work.”

Derek scowled at Stiles and he asked, “Bribery cookies?”

Stiles nodded, “I regularly give the long term care nurses my special peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and in return, they tell anyone who calls asking after Peter that he is still in a coma and that nothing has changed.”

Peter explained, “Noah also explained it's for my safety as the people who burned down he house have not yet been apprehended.”

Cora asked, “Why didn’t you look for me, Derek.”

Derek pulled her into a quick hug and said, “I thought you had died Lil Bit, the only pack bond I had after the fire was with Laura. She said everyone else died,” He looked sadly at Peter, “or was too damaged to have a pack bond.” 

Cora muttered, “What a bitch.”

Stiles poked her and murmured, “We still have no proof she cut you and Peter out of the pack. We won’t know until we find her.”

Derek looked at Cora confused and he asked, “What?”

Cora looked up and said defiantly, “My pack bond was cut forcibly after Peter was taken to the hospital. I was hiding in the trees at the back of the house waiting in the meeting spot for someone to find me. When the bonds were cut I ran. Stiles found me hiding in the preserve behind his house a few days later and he hid me in his bedroom.”

Stiles smirked and he said proudly, “Dad didn’t notice for a week that he was feeding a werewolf. He just thought I was going through a growth spurt. Once he realized Cora was alive and hiding in my bedroom he took steps to make sure she wasn’t declared dead and then used his the fact that he was Peter’s medical proxy to also get custody of Cora. The DA and the Sheriff of Beacon County are always made aware of the supernatural so both knew that Cora couldn’t go to a standard foster home situation.”

Derek asked, “So how long has Petr been living here for?”

Cora smiled and she said, “He kinda, sorta, moved in about a month after I officially started living here.”

Derek snarked, “And that doesn’t sound at all ominous.”

Peter smiled and he explained, “I was rescued by these two from the long term care ward. A nurse on the ward was being paid by the Argents to keep me dosed with wolfsbane. These two miscreants had decided they were tired of waiting for permission from the hospital to visit me and they snuck into the long term care ward with help from a nurse that Stiles knows. As soon as Cora was in the room she could smell the wolfsbane in my system and they worked together to kidnap me from the hospital.”

Stiles snarked, “You’re just lucky I knew a guy who owed me a favor who could drive us back to the house without telling anyone.”

Derek asked, “You were only nine, right? What nine year old has people who owe those sorts of favors?”

Cora snorted and said, “He was eleven, he was in my class at school because he was held back a year due to… well… reasons. But he is super smart and has helped a few people who would have been in a lot of trouble without his help. So they do him favors as a thank you.”

“So what happened when he was discovered missing from the hospital?” Derek asked, he was a bit confused by the sheriff’s kid who seemed to run rings around everyone.

Cora started, “We were able to keep Peter hidden from the Sheriff until the wolfsbane was out of his system and he was able to heal enough to wake up. Stiles was able to ask probing questions that led the investigation to the nurse that was poisoning Peter. They found the wolfsbane she was using in her locker and they were able to find proof of bribery in her financial records. She’s in jail now for attempted murder.”

“Noah was then able to use the attempted murder case and my testimony to reopen the investigation into the fire, it was initially closed as an accidental fire. He has my testimony of what I saw and heard that night, but he hasn’t been able to find Kate or Gerard Argent. We have found other cases nationally of other packs she has attacked that match the MO but we think they are paying someone in the FBI who is blocking the cases being investigated as a serial case. The other cases seem to have been closed as accidental as well.” Peter continued.

Derek slumped and he said resignedly, “You know?”

Cora and Stiles both moved to glomp Derek from either side. Stiles murmured, “We all know what she did to you. You weren’t the first she did it too. She always leaves the boy she rapes behind. You’re one of the few still alive… You are in no way at fault and if Laura has made you feel that way she is a fail alpha and she has more than failed her pack.”

Peter and Cora’s eyes both glowed with the promise of retribution for those lost to the Argents.

Cora asked, “Where is our fail alpha anyway?”

Derek shrugged, “She made no secret of the fact she knew I gave away pack secrets, that I caused the fire. She kicked me out of the apartment as soon as I turned eighteen but not before giving me an alpha order to never leave New York and never talk to anyone from Beacon Hills. I saw her every few months on the pack runs organized by the local New York packs, but I haven’t seen her for about six months now and our pack bond is frayed enough that I was able to defy her orders this time when I noticed Peter was in New York again.”

Peter asked, “That's why your first shout sounded so wrong? Wait… What do you mean again?”

Derek nodded, “Fuck it hurt to defy her orders, I have seen you a few times in New York but I couldn’t say anything, just yelling out like I did yesterday, well, I thought my head was going to split open. After that first shout, it became easier though.”

Cora asked quietly, “Do you have a contact number for her?”

Derek shook his head, “No, she refused to give me any way to contact her. I do have a contact for one of the local pack alphas and I can ask them to pass on a message.”

Noah walked in the room and he said, “No son, I think I need to pass that request on officially and call her in for questioning. She knew that the fire wasn’t an accident and failed to report it. Plus she was not your official guardian, so she also has kidnapping charges waiting for her.”

Peter frowned, “Noah? Who was Derek’s guardian?”

Noah closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He replied, “Technically it was me. Talia made it clear in her instructions to myself and David that in the event of her death, custody of the kids was to go to you, Peter. If you were not available then myself and David were to split custody between us until a new alpha could be found. David was having issues with his son at the time so when Cora was discovered it was decided that I would get custody of any kids who survived the fire.”

He looked at Derek, “Son, we have spent the last six years trying to find you. Peter spends half his time working as a part-time Assistant DA for David, he's the DA, and the rest of his time has been spent following any leads he could get on the pair of you.”

Derek slumped down in his seat on the sofa, bracketed by Stiles and Cora and he muttered a quiet, almost inaudible, “Sorry.”

Peter rolled his eyes and he said, “Its not your fault pup. None of this is your fault. We should have seen that bitch targeting you but we were busy with the aftermath of that disaster of a peace summit. Trying to keep Deucalion from going off the deep end.”


End file.
